Tears In Heaven
by Ellie172
Summary: Jede Nacht traeumt er davon, ihn sterben zu sehen. Doch in einer Nacht ist es anders...


Disclaimer: Charaktere (c) J. K. Rowling, Songtext (c) Eric Clapton; no money made, just for fun

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim lesen genau so viel Spaß, wie ich beim schreiben hatte. Bitte hinterlasst eine Review, egal ob sie euch gefällt oder nicht. :)

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf, schrecke regelrecht hoch. Jemand hat geschrien. Ich habe es genau gehört. Mein Atem beruhigt sich langsam. Ich sehe mich in meinem Zimmer um. Wer hat geschrien? Keiner ist da. Das Fenster ist zu. Nacht. Kein Stern am Himmel. Der Mond ist auch nicht zusehen. Dann muss ich wohl geschrien haben. Und langsam erinnere ich mich wieder. Ich weiß wieder, warum ich geschrien habe.

Ich ziehe mir die Decke wieder über den Körper, ziehe meine Knie ganz nah an mich heran und lege meine Stirn auf sie. Diese Nacht habe ich dich schon wieder sterben sehen.

Erneut tauchen die Bilder in meinem Kopf auf. Zwei grüne Lichtblitze. Gleichzeitig abgefeuert. Gleichzeitig geht ihr zu Boden.

Ich kneife meine Augen zu, als würde das etwas ändern. Doch ich sehe die Bilder immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Tränen bahnen sich einen Weg über meine Wangen und sickern in meine Bettdecke. Ich fange an zu zittern und wickel mich in der Decke ein. Ich lege mich erneut hin und frage mich, ob ich diese Bilder je wieder los werden kann.

_Would you know my name,  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same,  
if I saw you in heaven? _

Ich sehe dich vor mir. Nein, ich kann dich nicht erkennen, aber ich weiß es einfach. Ein Schatten, der genau so aussieht wie du. Du wirst von vorn angestrahlt. Das Licht blendet mich, aber dich scheint es anzulocken.

Was, wenn ich jetzt nach dir rufen würde? Wenn ich dich zwingen würde, dich umzudrehen, mich anzusehen. Würdest du mich wiedererkennen? Würdest du noch meinen Namen kennen? Würde alles so sein wie früher?

Bild folgt auf Bild. Du und ich. Lachend. Am See. Auf Besen. Verliebt. Arm in Arm. Du. Schlafend. Lächelnd. Ich. Dich anschauend. Dich küssend. Verlegen. Wieder du. Weinend. Ich. Tröstend.

Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will aufwachen. Ich versuche, mich zu kneifen, doch es funktioniert nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann.

_I must be strong and carry on,   
cause I know:  
I don't belong here in heaven. _

Ich weiß, dass ich stark sein muss. Du gehst einen Schritt weiter. Immer noch auf das Licht zu. „Komm zurück", will ich rufen. Doch als ich meinen Mund öffne, kommt kein Ton heraus. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Will schreien. Auf etwas einschlagen. Doch noch nicht einmal weinen kann ich.

Ich fühle mich leer. Allein gelassen. Verzweifelt. Doch vor allem leer. Ich konnte mich nicht verabschieden. Konnte dir nicht noch einmal sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Du gehst weiter auf das Licht zu. Ich will mich umdrehen und gehen, doch es geht nicht. Ich gehöre nicht hier her, das weiß ich. Aber was mache ich dann hier? Warum muss ich so leiden? Warum kann ich nicht einfach gehen? Warum muss ich mit ansehen, wie du mir immer weiter entgleitest? Wie du mich immer mehr verlässt. Schritt für Schritt, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend.

_Would you hold my hand,  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand,  
if I saw you in heaven?_

Wieder folgt ein Bild nach dem anderen. Du. Unsere Hände. Wir. Laufend. Lachend. Schwimmend. Du. Ich. Wir. Erstes Date. Unterricht. Ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Würdest du auch hier im Himmel meine Hand halten? Würdest du mir helfen, mich hier zurecht zu finden?

Wieder sehe ich dich an. Doch immer noch sehe ich nur deinen Rücken.

Kannst du dich nicht umdrehen? Willst du mich nicht mehr sehen? Willst du nicht zu mir zurück?

_I'll find my way  
through night and day,  
cause I know:  
I just can't stay here in heaven._

Ich muss zurück. Das hier ist nicht meine Welt. Es ist deine. Du entfernst dich weiter von mir. Zeigst mir, dass wir nicht mehr zusammengehören. Du setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen. Deine Silhouette wird undeutlicher. Du wirst vom Licht verschluckt. Ich blinzel noch einmal und dann bist du weg.

Ich drehe mich um und will gehen. Vor mir erstreckt sich Dunkelheit. Das Licht, du und etwas, was man Himmel nennt, liegt hinter mir. Als ich einen Schritt mache, geben meine Knie nach. Meine Beine können mich nicht mehr tragen und ich falle auf den Boden, kann mich gerade noch mit meinen Händen abstützen.

_Time can bring you down,  
time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
have you begging: "Please!"  
begging: "Please!"_

Meine Großmutter hat immer gesagt, dass Zeit alle Wunden heilt. Doch selbst jetzt, über ein Jahr nach deinem Tod, schmerzt es immer noch an dich zu denken. Ich bereue es immer noch, dass ich dir weder Lebewohl, noch Ich liebe dich sagen konnte. Ich hatte keine Zeit, dich ein letztes Mal zu küssen. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr umarmen.

Als du dann begraben wurdest, brach mein Herz. Ich frage mich ein weiteres mal, ob man es wohl hören konnte. Dann, vor deinem Grab, fiel ich auf die Knie, wie heute. Ich wollte dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich wollte bei dir bleiben. Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass du jetzt dort, unter so viel Erde, sein würdest. Dass du dort und nicht mehr neben mir liegen würdest. Hinter mir gingen die Menschen an deinem Grab vorbei. Sie sahen auf mich und dann auf deinen Grabstein. Ich habe ihre Blicke auf mir gespürt.

Und dann, als keiner mehr da war, als ich ganz allein auf dem Friedhof da war, fing ich an zu weinen. Die Tränen tropften auf die frisch aufgeworfene Erde. Ein paar fielen auf deinen Sarg. Ich habe mir eingebildet, dass du wieder zu mir zurückkehren würdest, wenn ich nur lang genug weinen würde. Doch irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr weinen. „Bitte", flüsterte ich. Immer und immer wieder. Langsam wurde mein Flehen lauter und irgendwann schrie ich.

_Beyond the door,  
there's peace, I'm sure,  
And I know  
there'll be no more tears in heaven. _

Bei der Erinnerung daran fange ich wieder an zu weinen. Die Tränen laufen meine Wange hinab. Sie brennen in meinen Augen. Dann, ich sehe es aus den Augenwinkeln, taucht vor mir kurz ein Licht auf. Ich sehe hoch. Vor mir ist eine Tür erschienen. Was, wenn ich hindurch gehe? Vergesse ich dich dann? Komme ich dann endlich zu dir? Ich wische vorsichtig eine Träne mit meinem Handrücken weg. Doch noch während ich eine weitere Träne wegwische, weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht vergessen werde, wenn ich durch diese Tür gehe. Die dunkle Tür strahlt Ruhe und Frieden aus.

Ich stehe auf, strecke die Hand nach der Klinke aus und drehe mich noch einmal um. Doch du bist nirgends zu sehen. Ich schließe die Augen und atme einmal tief durch. Dann wende ich mich wieder der Tür zu, öffne sie und trete hindurch.

_Would you know my name,  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same,  
if I saw you in heaven? _

_I must be strong and carry on,  
cause I know:  
I don't belong here in heaven. _

Ein paar Mal blinzel ich in das Sonnenlicht. Ich habe wieder von dir geträumt. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht von deinem Tod. Ich habe von dem Ort geträumt, an dem du jetzt bist und an dem wir uns hoffentlich wiedersehen werden.

Jetzt denke ich an dich und ich habe nicht mehr das Bedürnfis zu schreien, oder mir etwas anzutun nur um wieder bei dir zu sein. Ich bin einfach nur traurig. Traurig sein ist gut, oder? Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und streiche über die Bettdecke. Seitdem du tot bist, hat keiner mehr das Bett mit mir geteilt.

Ich schließe die Augen. Du fehlst mir. Ich sehe dein lachendes Gesicht vor mir. Deine Haare sind vom Wind noch mehr zerzaust als sonst. Du öffnest die Augen und ich versinke in ihrem leuchtenden grün. Ich ziehe dein altes Kopfkissen an mein Gesicht, rieche daran und bilde mir ein, deinen Duft noch erkennen zu können. Gras, ein hauch Zitrone und ... du.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, doch gleichzeitig stiehlt sich auch eine Träne aus meinem Auge. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, das weiß ich.

Ich setze mich auf, greife zum Nachttisch und nehme das Bild herunter. Ich sehe es mir genau an. Da stehen wir zwei, unsere Besen in der Hand, dein Arm ist um meine Schulter gelegt und mein Arm um deine Hüfte. Wir lachen in die Kamera und der Wind spielt mit unseren Haaren. Deine schwarzen vermischen sich mit meinen platinblonden. In meinen grauen Augen spiegelt sich die gleiche Freude und Liebe wieder, wie in deinen grünen. Es sieht ein wenig bizarr aus, als du plötzlich deinen Arm um mich herum wegnimmst und mir, dem Betrachter, eine Kusshand zuwirfst.

Du warst schon immer für eine Überraschung gut, Harry...


End file.
